


touch the sky (today, it is yours to hold)

by Celen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celen/pseuds/Celen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s what being a big brother means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch the sky (today, it is yours to hold)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on May 17 2012.

You move on autopilot. There is panic and fear and terrible urgency and the blood thundering in your ears as you scramble to get there fast, faster, _faster, please let me make it in time_. You can sense the burning magma before it collides with you, and in a moment of absolute clarity you know this is it, it all ends here, but you don’t mind because the alternative is too scary to consider.  


_(No matter what, the two of us have to live our lives with no regrets!)_   


A choice between you and Luffy isn’t a choice at all. There is no hesitation in your actions - you’d die for him a thousand times, in a thousand lifetimes. _That’s what being a big brother means_ , you think with a grim smile and brace yourself.  


_(We’re going to set out to the sea someday…)_

  
When the fist of boiling magma burns its way through your chest, the only thing you can hear is the distant echo of Sabo’s voice, telling you to look after Luffy.

  
_(…and live with more freedom than anyone in the world!)_   


_Yeah_ , you think, _I did_.


End file.
